nobody but you
by hushnelle
Summary: Non-massacre: One situation finally motivates Sakura to take charge. Too bad she's still in denial and Shisui thinks she's a pervert. Oh, the humiliation. Shisui x Sakura


**author's note**: This idea came to me really unexpectedly and before I knew it, I was furiously typing it out and managed to finish it in one sitting. The majority of the time I wasted contemplating whether or not I should post this because I'm not feeling very confident about it but...there needs to be more Shisui x Sakura around here. Seriously.

Initially, I wanted to write a oneshot experimenting with a more serious version of Shisui... but the silly Uchiha goofball I've likened him to is irreplaceable. Thus, I came out with this. Hope you enjoy it! And yes, I am listening to Wonder Girls right now :)

* * *

Shisui pushed his empty bowl to the side, signaling Ino to continue.

"Actually," Ino said, "Your technique with the sharingan is very similar with my bloodline. I can control people and manipulate their actions but my soul has to enter their mind. It leaves my actual body unconscious."

Sakura slowly drifted out of their discussion, concentrating on her ramen. Lately, Shisui had been making appearances everywhere she went. Even though she was in a group or with friend (like today), her presence alone was enough of an invitation for him, apparently. No one really minded, knowing full well of Shisui's intentions and immediately befriended the handsome Uchiha. The traitors. Now, wherever Sakura was, Shisui was guaranteed to be with her unless a mission pulled him or her away from the village. The pink haired girl didn't know what to make of this.

"She did. She has an inner persona which managed to kick me out of her head," Ino pursed her lips.

Shisui inclined his head, intrigued. "Does it work on every mental jutsu?"

Ino shrugged and turned to their other companion, "Hey forehead, do you think Inner-Sakura is effective against any kind of mind-penetrable jutsu?"

Sakura, startled from her abrupt inclusion to the conversation, adopted a clueless expression which Shisui found rather endearing.

"Huh?"

"What's your weak spot?" Ino rolled her eyes and shortened her query.

Sakura blinked slowly. The question was loaded- there were different kinds of weak spots which Sakura could list but since this _was_ Shisui and Ino, she surmised it was of the naughtier type. She translated Ino's general question for what it really was: what spot turned her on? Realization morphed Sakura's features and she decided it was better to be straightforward than evade the question. Attempting to do the latter always resulted with torturous interrogations that never failed to leave her more embarrassed and humiliated than simply enduring their reactions.

So, with an exasperated sigh, Sakura answered hesitantly: "My neck…"

A heavy and awkward pause immediately followed…only to be broken by Shisui's laughter. "My, Sakura. You _do_ have a dirty mind despite your reputation!"

The aforementioned girl flushed. Okay, so she _might _have misinterpreted the question. It was completely her fault for not paying attention, Sakura admitted miserably.

"Who knew Sakura had a neck fetish?" Ino added to Shisui's mirth.

He smirked mischievously. "I'll have to keep that in mind from now on."

Thoroughly ridiculed, Sakura reacted instinctively.

She scrambled off of her stool, nearly impaling herself with a chopstick, and _fled_.

...

"Damn, she left me with the bill!" Ino yelled.

-x-

The next afternoon, the pink haired girl was walking through the markets when someone slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Forehead," Ino greeted amusedly.

"What do you want, pig?" Sakura muttered.

"You do realize that running away is useless?" Ino asked suddenly, not beating around the bush. "Shisui-san is not one to give up chase easily."

The pang of jealousy Sakura experienced was unwelcome. Damn. It was getting really difficult to ignore her...feelings. Shisui's incessant teasing finally got through to her. Each joke about her quirks warmed her heart, knowing his close observations were what conjured every personal mention. He did it in a way that made her feel special and Sakura was always surprised how he caught onto every tiny detail about her. His constant attention was enjoyable but hearing Ino's statement made her wonder how many other women were affected by Shisui in the same way.

Sakura frowned and stared intensely at a display of ripe tomatoes. "I'm sure he's chased a lot of woman before for you to say that."

Ino blinked. Her friend's reaction was unexpected...but it spoke volumes. Hurriedly, she turned Sakura around to face her. "You like him!" She accused loudly.

Sakura squealed, "What- _no_. No! Of course not!" Then she added venomously, "Lower it down, will you?"

"You think you're so coy," Ino tsk'ed. "You wouldn't care if he chased other girls unless you're interested. I know you, Sakura. You're just being your usual insecure self."

It had been a while before Sakura linked the adjective to herself. Insecure? She cringed and cursed Ino's accuracy. She had to admit it was intimidating to think Shisui had been with other girls- women older than her and closer to his age, who were no doubt mature and familiar in this particular topic. She felt pathetically inexperienced and naive in the general world of romance. It wasn't her fault- her work with the hospital combined with team 7's protectiveness sheltered her from any romantic endeavors. The last time she kissed a boy was when she was thirteen- _three years ago_ (a time when she didn't take the responsibilities of a shinobi seriously).

Ino, with her scary abilities to peer into Sakura's mind even without her jutsu, knew where Sakura's train of thought was going.

"Look," Ino said bossily, "You can't hide behind your team or the doors to the hospital when it comes to romance, Sakura. You have to tackle relationships head on. True Shisui has a certain reputation but when was the last time he was even in a relationship, Sakura? He's friendly with every other women but he's different around you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That is _so _cliché. It's not going to work on me, Ino."

"He pays attention to you- I didn't even know you had freckles before he pointed them out. And I've known you for _years._" Ino got the desired reaction: Sakura, who was walking away, stopped in front of an array of fruits.

"He does that to every other girl, Ino."

"No he doesn't. And he doesn't intentionally lead them on. He's been dangling bait in front of you for awhile, Sakura, why can't you just go for it?"

Sakura flushed, "It's not easy, Ino. Not for someone like me."

Ino sighed and pushed Sakura out of the market, "I thought you were over your self-esteem issues."

"I am!" Sakura defended, hotly.

"Lies! Why can't you realize that Shisui likes you for a _reason_?"

Sakura frowned. "I just don't think I'm girlfriend material. I've never been-"

"So what if this is your first time entering a potential relationship?" Ino demanded. "It happens to everyone. Do you think I found my soulmate right off that bat? It took a couple of trial and errors before I ended up with Shika!"

"Okay, okay," Sakura admitted defeat, "I get it. But I...I don't want Shisui to be a trial and error kind of thing."

Ino smiled triumphantly before leading her friend into a nearby dango shop, "Then don't. Truthfully, I wouldn't pressure you so much if I didn't think Shisui wouldn't be good for you. But there will be arguments; not all relationships are perfect. Just as long as you're serious and you don't stop trying, it'll be worth it."

Sakura sighed, "Gosh, Ino. What do I do?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied as she perused the menu. "Shisui's been looking for you, I'm sure he's going to find you soon."

Sakura gulped, not thinking she was quite prepared for their inevitable confrontation.

-x-

True to Ino's words, it didn't take quite long for Shisui to find her. Granted, she stopped trying to run away and the tall Uchiha finally caught her on her way to Sasuke's house the next day.

"Where you heading?" Shisui fell in step with her. His arm brushed against hers and Sakura couldn't help but think: if they _did _(theoretically) get into a relationship, she would have to get used to him invading her personal bubble. The thought was frightening but at the same time, Sakura was anticipating it. She always wondered how it would feel like to hold hands with another man that wasn't her father.

"Sasuke's house," Sakura replied shortly.

To her surprise, Shisui didn't further question her.

Unfortunately, the unnerving silence continued for one more block before Sakura glanced towards her left. She stopped walking and daringly asked him, "_What_. What's wrong?"

Shisui, who was waiting for this kind of reaction, sighed dramatically. "Sakura, after all my efforts you should know what's wrong."

Oh boy.

Sakura paled. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

Yet here it was and she couldn't turn away now.

After her discussion with Ino, Sakura felt like she was being too shy around Shisui. It really wasn't fair that she did nothing to prove a mutual attraction. She was essentially leaving him in the dark but he still persisted, a fact that Sakura finally acknowledged and respected. Therefore, there was only one way to make up for all his struggles.

_Take charge, take charge_, Sakura chanted to herself.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

And before any hesitation could cripple her, before any amount of doubt would send her feet on another run she stood on her tippy toes, pulled him down by his shoulders, and kissed him.

There were a few worrying seconds before Shisui finally kissed back, but when he did, Sakura became more comfortable with her actions. Although, embarrassingly enough, no amount of ease could stop the tingling in her toes. Shisui had to steady her himself and while he did, Sakura felt his knowing smirk under her lips. At this point, Sakura pulled back to tell him off, but Shisui used the opportunity to venture to new places.

His lips strayed to her jaw line, tracing the curve with doting kisses before moving on to its underside and _finally_, onto her neck.

Sakura stopped breathing. The pink haired girl gasped, her hold on Shisui's shoulders tightening. Butterflies exploded in her belly when Shisui laughed lightly into her neck; lips brushed the sensitive skin as a result and was accompanied with the pleasant sensation of his warm breath tickling the area. Sakura could do nothing to stop her cheeks from reddening by the time he raised his head to gauge her reaction.

"Sorry, I had to know for sure," he explained slyly, enjoying her flustered state.

She blinked. "Do I have to start wearing turtlenecks around you?" Sakura suggested in an attempt to overcome her haywire emotions.

Shisui chuckled. "Not unless you enjoyed it."

With that response, Sakura silently decided she won't be donning shirts with long necks in the future anymore...because, _oh_, did she enjoy it.


End file.
